


supernova

by serenlty



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Stargazing, character study??? sort of??, i wrote this in an hour please don't kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenlty/pseuds/serenlty
Summary: the stars are a metaphor for perfection, and everything eichi's ever dreamed of.





	

The stars are a metaphor for perfection.

More than just the way people would all a celebrity a ‘star’, though. The way they scatter across the night sky in a haphazardly beautiful way, like someone blew iridescent paint across a deep blue canvas, is a sight to behold. Not to mention what they truly are-blazing spheres of white-hot gasses that have guided people home for eras, a symbol of peace and freedom.

 

To Eichi, the stars mean a lot. Not only are they something mystical and beautiful, they’ve always been a motivation for him as well. Ever since he was a child, watching the stars through slightly scratched hospital windows, they’d been a reason to get better. Surely it would easy for him to will himself not to get better, to accept his fate and die young in the suffocating, industrial white and medicinal smell of hospitals.

 

But the stars had always been there, holding a promise. A promise of freedom and greater things to come. But it was ‘reaching for the stars’, as they say, that had gotten Eichi as far as he had come. At this point, he was sure it was just a part of his nature, to always reach for something greater. At first it was something like getting out of the hospital-then, greater, more ambitious plans, until he’d gotten to the very top of Yumenosaki.

 

He’d had unfair advantages in some ways-being the Student Council President, for starters. But that didn’t mean he didn’t work at his goals.

 

Of course, it wasn’t like that path was painless. Between a hospitalization during his second year and the live he knew he’d destroyed on his path to the top, there was no way he could consider his journey that. But, as he knew, there was always pleasure to be derived from pain. Just like a star will burn out, there will be a new star to replace it, infinitely bright. It was just how nature worked.

 

Everyone who had burned out by the nature of Eichi Tenshouin would return, stronger than before. They’d have the failure, the experience, the pain under their belts. But they’d surely also have the pleasure of being able to recover at some point. The knowledge that no matter what was thrown into their face, they would eventually wipe the dust off of their hearts, and take the stage once more.

 

Eichi knew that one day, it would be his turn to burn out. But, for as long as he lived, he promised that he would go out in a grand way. A supernova, fitting for only the death of a star as great as himself. Like the crescendo of fan’s screams when their favorite song was performed, he’d ride that swelling wave of cheering and impossibly packed theaters and glaring stage lights until the very end.

 

Everyday he could grow stronger. There was always something to gain, if not just the gratitude for being blessed another day on the Earth. Just as every person ‘has a story to tell’, so does every day. And every little bit of experience was a star, adding and contributing to the brilliant cosmos of fine as a whole. Young stars and planets, ready to shine, being watched over by the gentle light of moons and asteroids. The suns and stars, not always visible, but sure to leave an impact. The solar flares and eclipses-hard to come by, but resulting in something so beautiful that words couldn’t do it justice.

 

Above him, there was suddenly a new star. Maybe it was the shift of the spinning world that caused it, but it wasn’t something Eichi recalled seeing among the patterns of pinprick lights in the night sky. Surely, that new star, whoever it may be, would go on to burn bright, to guide another sailor home safe. At the end of the day, that star, even if it wasn’t to be remembered, would have a story to tell. A set of experiences that no other star could boast was theirs. And there was something magnificently beautiful about that.

 

Eichi knew his life was chaotic, but there were some things he had no control over. Yet, the stars were always there to prove that he could pull though. If entities as chaotic as infinitely large, whirling balls of searing gases could come together to form something as beautiful as the night sky, then he would do it too. That was, when he became a star of his own, he’d have his own story to tell-a set of experiences that no other entity could boast was theirs. 

 

And there was something magnificently beautiful about that.

**Author's Note:**

> look i wrote something happy  
> i love stargazing and i know i took this way to far but  
> oh well  
> thank u for reading my rambling
> 
> twitter @squirrellissa


End file.
